The Kappa's gift
by Mythicus
Summary: Claire had heard about the Kappa. She had heard it through whispers in the local church. Through the drunken ballads of the bar. All she wanted was a blessing for her barren land yet instead she finds herself with something else. -For the 12 Festive Prompts Challenge Gifts-


The early morning frost nipped at her nose as she headed towards the lake. Her blonde hair constantly getting in front of her face. She stopped along the shoreline of the frozen body of water, a hand digging into her pocket for a hair tie. Tying her hair into a pony tail, she stepped into the icy surface cautiously. Safe. The young woman breathed a sigh of relief and walked onto the middle of the lake. Her breath visible against the cold air. She crouched down and set herself to work.

"It should be here" She thought as she drilled a hole with her ice drill. Claire was still unsure about the existence of a Kappa at this lake. She had only heard rumors about this creature. The woman was running out of options as her harvests had diminished to the point that she could barely sustain herself. Winter was harsh that season and she lived off of the few fish she caught in the nearby lake. Using the small amount of cash that she earned she bought a few cucumbers, a vegetable out of season to give to the nonexistent monster.

After all it couldn't do her no harm in attempting to receive help from a beast. The thought encouraged her, as she dug a hole deep enough to reach the water. Pulling her rucksack beside her, she brought out one of the spring vegetables. Her name was scratched on the vegetable's skin. A way to make sure if there was a Kappa it would not eat her. She dropped the vegetable inside the lake and got up to begin her trek back to the farm.

"Would there be a lot of waiting?" Claire reflected, after all the beast had not been sighted in years. Her mind somewhere else, the blonde stepped on thin ice. A shrill cry was heard and then silence.

Claire struggled to reach the surface, her rucksack a weight that just made her sink towards the never ending bottom. Her mind raced as she tried to find other ways of getting out. The next thing she remembered was darkness.

She woke up startled on the floor of her farm house. Claire was still dressed in wet clothes but she was still alive. Immediately she began to undress herself and ran to the shower. As the steaming water hit her shaken body she wondered how in the goddess's name was she alive? She had fallen hadn't she? Turning the shower off, she dressed herself ready for bed. She was just about ready to sleep when she thought about her rucksack. In a frantic hurry, she ran to open it. The cucumbers from the market were still there as well as the rest of her belongings. Yes, she wasn't mugged. Relieved, she went to her bed and fell asleep, trying to forget her earlier accident.

* * *

The next day after taking care of the few animals on her farm, the blonde went fishing along the river. She walked cautiously along the shore, the ordeal from yesterday making her become uneasy near the water.

"Don't be silly, that was just what you get for walking on ice." She reassured herself as a fish tugged on her line. Using all her might she pulled yet unfortunately the fish got away.

"There goes dinner." She sighed as she walked back to the farm house.

"There is nothing else to do so why stay there though?" Claire glanced at the path leading outside her farm. Tonight was a good night to soak in the hot spring.

As she walked, memories of yesterday plagued her. No, she would definitely never try that again. Whatever saved her would not be able to do it again. All this because of a stupid rumor.

Cursing herself she settled into the hot spring. The water soothed her and made her stomach forget her lack of food. A small noise could be heard.

"No one's hear, it's probably just an animal." She thought as she closed her eyes to rest. The noise turned into a soft splash forcing her to open her eyes and covering herself protectively.

"Who is there?!" She asked the empty hot spring. But nothing would answer. She sighed, persuading herself that she just imagined it. The steam of the spring might have been a bit too hot for her. Her eyes however caught something in the other end of the spring, seemingly coming closer until it was a few feet of her. She held her breath as a shape begin to take form and break the surface.

A green creature with a beak of a turtle appeared. His appearance was almost comical yet its gaze was curious. The top of the beast's head was filled with a plate of water.

"Your the-"

"You fell into my home." Cut in the dreaded creature. His voice was deep with no sign of menace. Something Claire was expecting yet relieved to not hear.

"I'm sorry, I was just looking for you." She mumbled.

"What for?" He replied bluntly.

The mannerisms of this creature nearly 'caused her to flinch. She did not want to show her fear to him.

"I..I need your help Kappa."

"What kind of help?"

"Your blessing. I need your blessing for my farm."

The Kappa stared blankly with its dark oval eyes. They both stood silent for what seemed forever. Claire shifted uneasy still covering herself. The creature although animal still looked human and she didn't want to appear more vulnerable than she already was.

"What give me in return?"

"If the fields become well, all the cucumbers you can eat."

"I don't believe you. You bring me one every day of month."

"What..but they aren't even in season!"

The Kappa shrugged and disappeared under the water. Claire was left alone in the hot spring to think about the Kappa's deal. She really did need all the help she could get. Sighing, she got out of the spring, dressed and went back home.

Her savings near depletion, she bought enough cucumbers to feed the Kappa for the whole month. She did not trust the creature and so she went daily to the church to pray to the goddess that she was not making a mistake. After all if she were to lose everything she'd have to sell the animals and then probably the farm. The thought got her chills and she shifted her mind to something else. She returned to the lake, this time deciding to just drill a hole near the shore.

The walk home was a lonely journey. Her stomach was empty once more from lack of food. She could survive on dairy and eggs, but that would not pay the heating and water bill. Claire could not afford to become sick if the house was left cold.

Sighing, she walked along the river's coast. Claire always thought how strange it was that it would never freeze over. She prepared her rod and casted her first bait. The minutes flew by and then hours till suddenly she feels a tug at the other end. Using all her will, Claire battles the fish until by some miracle she finds it in her hands.

"Goddess this has never happened before." She murmured. Immediately she ran home and cooked it. The fish appeared almost surreal on the table, the largest one she ever caught. Claire barely waited, almost burning her tongue. The sensation of a full stomach was almost foreign to her.

* * *

The rest of the month Claire believes herself lucky as her catches become more successful. She is even able to earn a small income from fishing.

"Good evening Claire! It's always nice to see you. Have you been well?" Greeted the priest as she entered the church.

"Yes Carter everything is well!" She responded. Although she did not care much about her appearance, Claire had a more fuller face from better nutrition than before. She sat herself in one of the pews and started to reflect on the Kappa. The creature could speak decently therefore it had met humans before, she rationalized. There must be someone who has seen the creature who still lived in Mineral Town.

"Carter have you ever seen the Kappa before?"

"The Kappa? No, though I've just heard of rumors about it. Do you have a sudden interest in our town's myths?"

"No its nothing. Thank you Carter." She said as she excused herself from the church.

Claire went back to the lake to do her daily chore. She sighed as she stared at the hole that she had made. The beast had not shown its face ever since the hot spring.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it only showed up when I'm nude." She shook her head as she walked back to the farm.

"Well it will soon be the holidays." The holidays were usually filled with joy and companionship yet this year she would find herself alone. If it wasn't for her sudden luck she would have perhaps perished. Claire sighed as she unlocked the door to her house. There was no tinsel or stars inside the interior, only a room with a stove, a table and a bed. She still counted her blessings as she prepared for bed.

* * *

Claire found herself spending the holiday on the lake. The morning fair and the lake stable enough to walk on. She still took precautions as she lowered the cucumber into the lake. "Well I wish you a happy holidays, wherever you are Mr. Kappa." Claire said as she saw it sink.

The walk to the house felt longer than usual. Her animals were out this day grazing on whatever was making its way out of the snow. She smiled at the sight and faced her way towards the house for some needed rest. Claire stopped her tracks as she was met with a strange sight. At her front porch was a fish. She was just about to blame a stray till she remembered the Kappa. A blessing from the Kappa. It wasn't near the end of the month and yet?

Jill covered her mouth. Had the Kappa also been giving her good fortune on her fishing? Immediately she went inside with the fish. Unsure of what to do, she placed it inside her small fridge.

She realized that she not only had his blessing but also had saved her multiple times. But why? Claire could only shake her head in disdain at how foolish she was to ask so much of a creature. She brought a cucumber the next day and placed it inside the lake.  
"I see you as a friend Kappa and would like to thank you for saving my life."

The lake was quiet as usual that morning with nothing stirring in sight. Claire was starting her walk back when she heard the ice start to crack. It was the Kappa. She turned to face the creature who only revealed the top of his head.  
"Thank you." He said abruptly as he dived back into the lake.

She chuckled at how fast the encounter was. Claire realized that the Kappa was not intimidating at all but a shy creature. "I wonder what would happen if I were to tell the priest I became friends with the Kappa?" She reflected as she went back to her place, for the first time confident that everything would be okay.


End file.
